


Поиски равновесия

by WriteWolf



Series: Baze&Chirrut [1]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, M/M, Pre-Rogue One
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 10:38:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9120010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriteWolf/pseuds/WriteWolf
Summary: Посреди лета в храме на Джедде появляется новый ученик.





	

Солнце уже успело забраться на самую высокую точку в небе, разогнав монахов и учеников по блаженно-темным углам храма. В середине лета жара была столь нещадна, что старшие прощали вынужденное безделье, понимая, что не далеко не каждый способен выдержать раскаленную сковороду, в которую превращался главный двор. Да и помещения храма зачастую не отставали: напоенный благовониями воздух становился густым и тяжелым, почти обжигающим легкие. Неистребимая тонкая пыль, становящаяся для каждого послушника таким же постоянным атрибутом жизни, как службы и уход за кристаллами, мягкими клубами кружилась в падающих из окон снопах света, сильнее обычного забивая нос и горло.

Кому-то в такие моменты дарующая Джедде жизнь звезда казалась злобным монстром, вознамерившимся изжарить своих детей. Каждое лето среди учеников слышались разговоры об отказе от послушничества, и многие действительно покидали храм. За время служения Чиррут успел довольно повидать и тех, и других, чтобы с трудом сдержать удивление при виде незнакомца в белых одеждах новичка, который решительным шагом пересек двор. Он держал метлу, словно та была боевым копьем, а решимость в его глазах сделала бы честь и воину посреди сражения.

Из-под навеса, где сидел Чиррут, было отлично видно, с каким энтузиазмом ученик взялся за дело. Высокий и мускулистый, он скорее походил на кулачного бойца, чем на ищущего Силы. Чиррут вспомнил, что видел его вчера — один из покинувших обитель монахов привел сына учиться тому, чему когда-то научили его. Судя по всему, долго он не продержится, сочувствующе отметил про себя Чиррут. У него даже мелькнула мысль окликнуть бедолагу, явно взявшегося за дело по глупости или упрямству — если не считать эти черты дополнением друг друга, — но Чиррут махнул рукой, вернувшись к медитации. Кто он такой, чтобы перечить выбору незнакомца, чьи длинные темные волосы уже липли к промокшей от пота спине. Каждый сам волен выбирать посильный объем работы.

Через несколько минут, волоча с еще одним монахом потерявшего сознание ученика в тенек, Чиррут пообещал себе впредь меньше полагаться на чужие решения и больше — на веления собственного сердца. Впрочем, беспокоился он зря, определенный кем-то как Бейз Мальбус ученик пришел в себя очень быстро и пожелал немедленно продолжить дело. Переубедить его без посторонней помощи не удалось, но через четверть часа уговоров Бейз все же смирился и ушел на поиски иных занятий. А Чиррут наконец смог возобновить медитацию, заодно мысленно дав новенькому шесть дней на то, чтобы окончательно проститься с монастырем.

Каково же было его изумление, когда на общей вечерней трапезе, которую Чиррут пропускал на протяжении восьми дней, он увидел Бейза в окружении успевших прибыть с тех пор учеников. Тот уже не выглядел так чуждо для этих стен — волосы убраны в косу, одеяние подпоясано пестрым кушаком с кобурой. Чаще всего послушники выбирали менее убийственное и более угодное Силе холодное оружие, но запрета на огнестрельное не было и в помине. Что ж, опасный и наверняка громкий бластер отлично подходил к его манере держаться и разговаривать, со смешком подумал Чиррут.

— Думаю, мне стоит извиниться, — он поймал Бейза на выходе из зала, так и не справившись с тянущим стыдом.

— А есть, за что? — недоуменно поднял бровь тот. — Стоп, а я тебя помню! Это ты вправлял мне мозги на следующий день после приезда.

Чиррут только кивнул, оказавшись не готовым к такому количеству слов. А Бейз уже успел схватить его за руку, тряся ее в жесте благодарности:

— Спасибо тебе. Я, дурак, злющий был, не думал совсем. Сейчас бы валялся в лазарете. Спасибо!

Чиррут вздохнул, снова согласно кивая. Вклиниться в этот поток слов и эмоций не представлялось возможным, но столь непривычная ему речь имела свое очарование, завораживая своим пылом и искренностью.

— Так за что тебе извиняться? — опомнившись, посерьезнел Бейз. — Хотя нет. Ты тоже считал, что я и пары дней не выдержу?

Кажется, вести разговор Бейз мог вообще без участия второго человека, так как очередного кивка Чиррута ему хватило, чтобы понимающе усмехнуться и продолжить:

— Брось, мне об этом как минимум пятеро сказали. И еще неизвестно сколько промолчали, так что имеешь право. Я и сам сомневался, что идея отца будет иметь хоть какой-то смысл.

— А при чем тут твой отец? — наконец, смог задать вопрос вслух Чиррут.

— Я эту историю сегодня раза три уже рассказывал… Э, нет, все равно слушай, — видя, что Чиррут собирается прервать его, цыкнул Бейз.

Так Чиррут и узнал, что отец Бейза, посвятивший большую часть жизни Храму, поклялся привести сюда и своего сына. И Бейз, до девятнадцати лет проживший под гнетом такого будущего, всячески сопротивлялся его решению, до последнего надеясь, что тот одумается. Но чуда не случилось, и считающий себя навеки обязанным Храму отец передал его настоятелю. А настоятель, в свою очередь, в первый же день не без пренебрежения объяснил новичку, что люди с таким складом ума просто не приспособлены к тихой храмовой жизни, и что как бы его отцу не хотелось, из Бейза вряд ли получится достойный монах. Но чарующее сияние кристаллов кайбера, наполнявшее покои настоятеля, удержало Бейза от резких слов в его адрес. Подчиняясь воле отца, он сделал вид, что попытается влиться в жизнь монастыря… и неожиданно понял, что действительно чувствует себя здесь почти как дома.

— Особенно теперь, когда мне позволили вернуть пушку, — добавил Бейз, заканчивая рассказ. — Одними мечами и посохами много не навоюешь, а охотников до кайбера становится все больше, — кажется, он цитировал чужие слова, самодовольно глядя на собеседника.

Чиррут насмешливо фыркнул:

— Не думаю, что какой-то пистолет выдержит против моего посоха хотя бы пять минут.

— Проверим? — так быстро и воодушевленно воскликнул Бейз, что Чиррут мгновенно понял, что его буквально развели на поединок. Что ж, ему же хуже.

 

Сидя на спине лежащего ничком и сдавленно ругающегося Бейза, Чиррут отложил в сторону посох и сочувствующе похлопал его по плечу.

— Ничего, года через три сможешь так же, — на самом деле, он кривил душой, ведь его служение началось только два года назад, но Бейз слишком уж интересно выражался — заслушаешься.

— Я лучше в следующий раз просто возьму калибр побольше. Ты верткий, как раптор.

— А ты упрямый, как аксизверь. Учись слушать Силу.

— Прямо сейчас? Видимо, под твоей задницей она говорит намного тише!

Чиррут поймал себя на мысли, что сидеть на беспокойном Бейзе хоть и неудобно, но чертовски уютно. Тишина двора вообще располагала к размышлениям, но думать в одиночку вовсе не обязательно.

— Да слезай ты уже! — возопил Бейз, так и не дождавшись действий с его стороны.

Что ж, видимо, не в этот раз, подумал Чиррут, неохотно поднимаясь и подавая ему руку.

— Завтра в то же время, — полувопрос застиг Чиррута врасплох, когда они подходили к спальням, но он решительно тряхнул головой, соглашаясь. Пусть и добровольное, но порядком надоевшее одиночество обещало закончиться.


End file.
